


The starts of a married life

by escritoralove



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, a tiny bit of angst, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine go back to new york and encounter the diffuculties of a married life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The starts of a married life

Kurt and Blaine were ready to go back to NYADA and now they were at Kurt’s home trying to figure everything out  
-We need an apartment-said Kurt-I found some that are okay. Not too big but I remember visiting them before and they were not bad  
-Okay-said Blaine-We need one close to NYADA but not too close or we are going to die trying to pay rent  
-Exactly. We can be on the old zone but a different apartment. Like this one-said Kurt-There is two bedrooms, kitchen and living room.   
-Okay-said Blaine-We still have the old furniture?  
-Yes, I left it in Elliot’s place  
-Great-said Blaine-I can call them  
-I’ll make food  
Kurt stood up and started making the food while he heard Blaine calling the renters. He was happy they were figuring everything out together.   
The door opened and Kurt saw Rachel entering and looking around  
-Enter-said Kurt  
-Can Jesse come too?-she asked  
-Okay-said Kurt smiling  
-Hi-said Jesse  
-How are you going to do it for New York?-asked Rachel  
-Blaine is talking to a renter to see if we can have it. It’s close to our old place so it’s of similar price range  
-Okay, so I can have our old apartment?-said Rachel  
-Of course. But take into account it might be already rented-said Kurt  
-We have to call-said Jesse  
-So are you an item now?-asked Kurt  
-Kind of-said Rachel  
Kurt nodded and offered them food  
-WE HAVE AN APARTMENT-shouted Blaine-AND ITS CHEAPER THAN THE OLD ONE  
-OKAY-shouted Kurt back smiling  
-We are going to live close-said Rachel excited  
-Yeah-said Kurt-But now I don’t have to hear your singing at 3 am  
-That’s mean-said Rachel  
-It’s true-said Kurt  
-Okay, we are going out to leave-said Rachel  
-Bye-said Kurt  
Blaine entered the kitchen and hugged Kurt from behind  
-We are going to be together  
-I think we are already together -said Kurt showing him the ring  
-You know what I mean  
-I know-said Kurt-We are figuring everything out as a couple.   
-My mom still thinks we are going to get tired of each other soon  
-She will be wrong-said Kurt-Because we are going to figure everything out  
-We are-said Blaine kissing him on the cheek-I’ll put the table  
-Put for Carole and Dad also-said Kurt  
-Okay  
The put the table finished the food and served it. By that time Carole and Burt where already there  
-So you got and apartment?-asked Burt  
-Yeah-said Kurt-It’s close to the one we had but cheaper  
-So you are going?-asked Carole  
-Yeah-said Blaine  
-We are going to miss you so much-said Carole  
-We are going to miss you too-said Kurt  
They started packing that week and when they finished they just laid down on Kurt’s bed and looked at the ceiling  
-This is it-said Blaine-We are really doing it  
-Yes, I’m scared-said Kurt  
-I’m also scared. But we can do it-said Blaine  
Kurt hugged him closer and they ended falling asleep. The next morning Burt drove them to the airport  
When they got to New York it was like going back to home. They knew how to move in the city, where they had to be at what time. When they arrived to the apartment they just looked around everything and saw that Elliot dropped almost every furniture they had  
-Let’s build it-said Blaine  
Kurt smiled and they spent the next 4 hours building furniture and then they decided to shower and look for job offers  
Kurt called Isabelle, Blaine looked for jobs as musician, singer and then just whatever he could find. They both called them and scheduled the interviews  
-So-said Kurt-Isabelle is not there but her secretary said I could have an interview tomorrow at 10  
-Great, I have two interviews. One in a bar for the weekends and other at a restaurant for 3 days a week  
-Okay-said Kurt-Let’s see how everything works out  
-Let’s hope okay-said Blaine-I’m going to take a shower  
-I’m going to unpack and see what I wear for tomorrow-said Kurt  
-Perfect-said Blaine  
Kurt started cleaning their room and made the bed. His phone sounded and he stopped the music  
-Hello?-asked Kurt  
-Hello-said Isabelle-Is this Kurt?  
-Yeah-said Kurt-How are you?  
-I’m great. How are you?  
-Great-said Kurt-I don’t know if you read my emails  
-I read them-she said-Congratulations on your new marriage  
-Thanks-said Kurt  
-re you in New York?  
-Yeah, today we arrived home  
-I heard you would like back your job  
-Yes, I have the binder full of new designs and I tried with interior designs also. I have an interview tomorrow at 10  
-Well, I will interview you but I know you work hard and well. I just have one request  
-Tell me  
-Do you think you could work part time 5-9 with the salary instead of some hours here and there?  
-I will have to talk to Blaine but I think I could do it-said Kurt  
-tomorrow I will tell you about the money you will make and the exact work. But I think everything could work out nicely  
-Thank you so much, Isabelle-said Kurt  
-Don’t worry. I’ll see you tomorrow  
-Okay, bye-Kurt hang up and saw Blaine looking at him from the door  
-SO?-asked Blaine  
-I might have a part time job at Vogue. I don’t know how much I’m going to earn but it’s a start  
-Great-said Blaine hugging him-For the first day we are doing fine  
Kurt nodded and went to the kitchen  
-We may need to do another call-said Kurt  
-Why?  
-We have no food  
Blaine laughed and went to call a food place. Kurt laid out everything he needed for tomorrow, programed the alarm and took a shower  
When he went out the food was ready. They sat at their bed and ate the food talking about the promises their new start had for them  
Morning came with their alarms. They went walking form one place to the other showering, eating, dressing and then leaving to their own interviews.   
Kurt walked at a fast pace to make sure he was on time. The train journey was uncomfortable. It was still summer and people seemed to not notice their own body smells, then he lost a train for just seconds but when he arrived to the office he felt like he belonged there. He entered the glass door and waited until Isabelle called him in.   
-Hello-said Isabelle-Take a seat  
-Thanks-said Kurt  
-So-said Isabelle-Let’s see your designs  
Kurt handed her his portfolio and he waited while she was looking at it with a neutral face  
-You keep improving with time-said Isabelle-I like them. So, you thought about my offer?  
-Yes-said Kurt-And I’d like to take I just have questions  
-Tell me  
-Sometimes NYADA make us perform at afternoons, will that be a problem?  
-As you are still a student you have special “sick days” for any college thing-said Isabelle-So that is not a problem  
-Great-said Kurt  
-Salary will be 400 month-said Isabelle. Kurt nodded-So if you want you can start on Monday  
-Thank you-said Kurt singing and filling up the new information  
-I’m glad you came back-said Isabelle  
-I’m happy to be back  
-I see you in a week  
-Thanks  
Kurt left and smiled relieved. He had a job. Now he needed to go home and tidy everything up. The journey back was more relaxed and when he got home he saw everything was still a mess. Kurt started on the kitchen cleaning deeply and seeing what they needed to buy as well as putting everything in its place. Then the living room where he put the piano against a wall and then realised they needed more things in the living room than in the kitchen. He went to their bedroom and there was not too much to do there. Everything was in place.   
Kurt wanted the spare bedroom to be a studio where they could keep everything college related but for now it will be the storage room. Kurt cleaned the bathroom and started searching for furniture  
The doorbell rang and Kurt saw Elliot there  
-Hello-said Kurt hugging him  
-Hello, I figure I should drop by and leave you the key-said Elliot  
-Oh thanks  
-Also I wanted to catch up if that’s okay  
-Of course, I just don’t have food, sofa or anything-said Kurt smiling  
-You still have the sofa at my place, also the TV and a little table  
-True-said Kurt looking around  
-Well I have a boyfriend  
-Oh, that’s new-said Kurt  
-And he had a big truck-Kurt made a funny face-Come on, a real truck  
Kurt laughed and nodded  
-He can drop the things by-said Elliot  
-That will be too much-said Kurt  
-Who do you think dropped a king size bed?   
-Okay, you have a point. If he wants and can then okay  
They sat at their bed and talked about everything new that happened in their lives. But Elliot needed to work and Kurt went back to being alone in the house.   
He decided to go shopping and ended up with only three bags which was the best he could do. The needed things but those where the most needed  
When he entered he saw Blaine in the kitchen  
-Hi, I brought food-said Kurt  
-Great-said Blaine helping him  
-How was the job interview?  
-I think it went well-said Blaine-But I still have no job so I’m going to try a few more places  
-Well I have a job-said Kurt-We have 400 a month plus our savings  
-Our saviour-said Blaine hugging him  
-Elliot’s boyfriend has a truck so they are going to bring the rest of our things and here you have your key-said Kurt-Now we both have a key  
-Great-said Blaine  
They ate some vegetables and got to the bed  
The summer ended and Kurt and Blaine where almost settled in their new life. They both had jobs and enough money to pay for everything.   
The first day was weird. They were together in 2 classes and they got to hang out with Rachel but they noticed the weird glances teachers and some students  
-Gossip travels fast in NYADA-said Rachel  
-We already knew that-said Blaine-No need for the weird glances, even the teachers. There’s no respect in this world  
-Stop it drama queen-said Kurt-Soon there will be a new gossip and they will stop looking at us  
Rachel nodded and told them how Cassandra embarrassed her in front of all the class  
-She’s horrible to me-said Rachel  
-She’s horrible to everyone-said Blaine  
-To me especially-said Rachel  
Kurt smiled and continued eating his food.   
-And-said Rachel-Jesse and I argued this morning because he does not like the paint the apartment had   
-Surely it was something more than the apartment-said Kurt still eating. Blaine nodded  
-Well he has a shitty job and still is not in any college  
-Maybe he can go to learn to be a director instead of an actor-said Blaine  
-I already suggested that and he also yelled at me-said Rachel  
-So sit him down and make him talk to you-said Blaine-If not it’s not going to work out  
-I’ll try-said Rachel  
They all finished the food and Kurt went to Cassandras class. She started by naming every student  
-Kurt Anderson-Hummel  
Kurt raised his hand but said nothing  
-Wow. Everyone crawls back to NYADA  
Kurt ignored her and continued stretching. The class continued with no more remarks of Cassandra. A student entered the class and talked to Cassandra  
-Kurt-said Cassandra-Madame Tibedaux wants to talk to you  
Kurt picked his things up and went there. He saw Blaine also there  
-Why?-asked Kurt  
-No idea-said Blaine  
-Come in-said the secretary  
The both entered and sat in front of her  
-We have a problem with your attendance at NYADA  
-Why?-asked Kurt  
-As you two are married the number here should be the same  
-But our parents are paying it-said Blaine-We talked to administration and they said it will be no problem  
-Kurt is paying it-she said-But you are not  
-Oh, that must be a problem. I’ll talk to my parents-said Blaine  
-If you not pay then Kurt will have to pay for it-she said-I hope you will solve it  
-I hope so-said Blaine  
They left the office and Blaine called his parents while they were leaving  
-They are not answering-said Blaine  
-Maybe they are at work-said Kurt-I need to go to work but call me if anything happens  
-Okay  
They kissed and Kurt ran to the subway  
He worked but there was always a time where there was no work and Kurt just started his written projects.   
A call came in and Kurt answered it  
-Vogue.com-said Kurt  
-They stopped paying for my tuition-said Blaine-Without telling it to me. I just have one more semester worth of savings  
Kurt closed his eyes   
-We will find a solution-said Kurt  
-Why did they stopped paying?-asked Blaine-I don’t know  
-Well, calm down-said Kurt-And I will try and see what I can do  
Kurt called Cooper  
-Hey-said Cooper  
-I’m sorry to disturb…  
-No you don’t disturb. What happened?  
-Your parents stopped paying for Blaine’s education-said Kurt-Do you know why?  
-No-said Cooper-But I have an idea  
-What idea?-asked Kurt  
-Just let me-Cooper hanged up and Kurt started to pack things up as his shift ended  
He went home and saw Blaine talking on the phone.   
-I just don’t understand why-said Blaine-Dad, I’m your son, I went to university and then you just stop paying? Dad, this is my future. Is important to me. We can’t pay a tuition just from our works. This is not a lesson you teach me this is messing up my education and my family’s future. Please. It’s just the thing I’m asking for, just pay this. I don’t need anything more than that-he saw Blaine hanging up and started crying  
Kurt hugged him and Blaine cried on his chest.   
-We will figure it out-said Kurt-Don’t worry  
-We can’t pay that tuition alone. It’s too much money-said Blaine  
-Let’s just go to sleep. We still have class tomorrow  
Kurt looked ways to pay college but didn’t find any. His did the math and his saving were barely able to pay his. There was no way he could pay also Blaine’s. He went to sleep  
They continued their routine and when they were at home the doorbell rang  
Kurt opened and saw Cooper there  
-Hey-he said simply  
-What are you doing here?-asked Kurt  
-Help you-said Cooper entering  
-Who’s there?-asked Blaine still his hair wet from the shower-Cooper?  
-Hello squirt-he said-Your knight in shining armour is here  
-What?-said Blaine  
-I know dad retired your help for college so I offer my help  
-Cooper you don’t have that money and it will be not fair-said Blaine  
-Wrong-said Cooper pointing at Blaine-I have money. Everyone thinks I spend money in stupid things but it’s not true. I saved my college savings and I have been adding with the years so I can pay your tuition  
-Cooper-said Blaine-I can’t accept that  
-Yes you can. It’s my wedding gift-said Cooper-We just need to change the accounts according to the website  
Blaine hugged Cooper and Cooper, after a moment of shock hugged him back. Kurt went to the kitchen and prepared more dinner- He served it and called them back  
Copper talked about his new girlfriend and how this time it was serious  
-So you have been dating for 1 year-said Blaine-And you hadn’t told me  
-You didn’t tell me about the wedding  
-It was impromptu-said Blaine  
They ate dinner talking and then Copper went to bed in the sofa.   
The next morning cooper went with them to NYADA and they put in order the papers and Blaine could continue to attend NYADA  
Cooper went back home that day and asked them to call him if anything happened.   
Kurt and Blaine worked all day, studied all night and had no time for anything. So by the time the exams came they both were really stressed and with really little sleep  
The midwinter critique came and both of them where rehearsing but also took time to rest resting their voice. After they performed they had vacations from NYADA but not from work. Kurt found job in the mornings and Blaine found gigs singing.   
Soon they had savings and in the weekends they just relaxed. They spent time in bed, went on dates and also shopping for presents.  
The next semester came and they had a routine. But also they made new friends so they went out sometimes.   
The problem was when one day, Blaine went out and didn’t tell Kurt. Also he didn’t come all day back to home. Kurt was more pissed off than preoccupied. Kurt went on with his day at Vogue. But when he saw that Blaine was not at home that day he started to get preoccupied. He called Rachel, Blaine, Elliot and he received the calls of Blaine’s bosses telling him that Blaine hadn’t come to work. Kurt told them he was sick and the bosses said that he only had 3 sick days.   
Rachel was with him on the phone and they were trying to localize Blaine’s phone when the apartment door opens.   
-Thanks Rachel, he’s here  
Kurt went to the door and saw a very bad looking Blaine.   
-Not now-he said   
-Almost 2 days without being at home-said Kurt-You also missed work  
-I was having fun-said Blaine sitting at the sofa  
-It’s okay to have fun but not this way-said Kurt following him  
-Kurt, you are not my mother  
-No. I’m your husband-said Kurt-You didn’t call me. Where were you?  
-With friends. Kurt please, let me rest  
Kurt went to their room and sent a text to Rachel. They let him go to their home. He took a bag with all he needed for a day and went with them  
The next day Kurt ignored Blaine all the day, Blaine didn’t made a move to talk with him. Kurt continued his day and when he got home Blaine was at the living room looking at the table.  
-They fired me-said Blaine  
-From which job?-asked Kurt  
-Both-said Blaine  
-Great-said Kurt walking to the kitchen and sighing. He ate alone and when he went to the living room he saw Blaine with his head on his hands  
-How are we going to pay?-asked Blaine  
-You get you shit together and go looking for jobs-said Kurt going to the studio to study  
-I have my shit together-said Blaine  
-When you disappear for two days without telling me and missing work you don’t have your shit together  
-Maybe we are too young to do this Kurt-said Blaine.   
Kurt shut the door of the studio and got his headphones out. He was crying before he realised it. Kurt cleaned his tears and studied  
They could do this if they worked as a team, if Blaine acted like and adult.   
That night Blaine slept on the couch and Kurt cried himself to sleep. In the morning none of them said anything, they just left home and went on with the routine. Kurt knew this was going to end like before. They needed to talk.   
Blaine was home before Kurt and he saw him looking at letters and the computer  
-What?-asked Kurt  
-We are at 0 Kurt. Our savings are gone  
Kurt called the bank and said it was all retired by Blaine’s credit card. The problem was the card was still with Blaine  
Kurt hanged up and started crying of frustration. Blaine hugged him and Kurt just let himself be held.   
When he calmed down he called his old job of the weekends and they accepted him  
-You found a job?-asked Kurt. Blaine shook his head-Find one. I’m not going to let this marriage sink even if you continue to try  
-I’m not trying to sink our marriage  
-Then why didn’t you talk to me? Why did you let us go back to our old ways? Why did you get drunk and spent all our saving in god knows what? Why did you tell me we are too young when that is not the cause?-Kurt was already yelling  
-Is not only my fault!-shouted Blaine-I’m trying really hard but I can’t manage as well as you Kurt!   
-You think there are not days I want to just throw everything and sleep? I want to Blaine but I don’t, because that would mean we can’t buy food, we can’t pay rent so I continue working or studying!  
-I can’t do that, I need my space, my free time-said Blaine  
-This is no longer about your anything is about out everything. But okay, you want free time? Quit you job, let us live in the streets and starve. It’s fine by me-said Kurt   
-Don’t be so dramatic-said Blaine  
-Don’t be childish. I don’t have free time either but I continue because we need to work hard until we get to a point we can let ourselves have free time. We had free time before anything happened  
-I need to spend time with people that are not you Kurt-said Blaine-I’m sick of being confined in 4 walls-he shouted  
-Then marry other-said Kurt throwing the ring to Blaine and leaving the apartment.   
He walked until his legs hurt and then he let himself start crying. His phone ringed with calls from Blaine but he did not want to talk to him right now. Was everything worth it? Kurt was willing to work hard to make this work, but if he was the only one it just wouldn’t work. Did he want to divorce? No, he loved Blaine. The first argument and it was a big one.  
His phone ringed and he saw it was Rachel  
-Kurt, it’s been hours, where are you?  
-Not sure-said Kurt looking around-I think next to the cafeteria where we used to drink coffee  
-Kurt, that’s really far away from home. Come back please  
-Why?-asked Kurt-I really have no force to continue arguing  
-Blaine is worried sick and has not stopped crying since you rejected the first call. Please. Elliot is looking for you also  
-How much time have I been walking?  
-3 hours Kurt  
Kurt sighed and nodded even if she couldn’t see him. He turned his phone off and sat on the nearest bench.  
He didn’t know how long would it take for Jesse to take the initiative and come and get him so Kurt walked back home. Now he noticed how far he walked and his legs were killing him. Add that to the cold that came with night time  
When he got home he just went upstairs and walked inside. Blaine was alone, sat at the kitchen looking to Kurt’s wedding band. He looked up to Kurt and Kurt saw his eyes were red and his hair was a mess.   
-Did you mean it?-asked Blaine looking at the ring in his hand. Kurt touched his own ring finger and didn’t find it there  
-No I did not-said Kurt  
-I was worried-said Blaine-And now I know how you must felt and I’m really sorry. It was foolish and I don’t want that to happen again. I love you and I will work my butt off to show you that I am as dedicated as you in this relationship  
-Don’t overwork it, I love it-said Kurt smiling  
Blaine laughed and Kurt felt happy again. They both walked and met at the middle.   
Kurt hugged Blaine and Blaine did the same. They kissed and Blaine put the ring back to Kurt’s finger  
-It belongs here-said Blaine-I belong with you  
-I belong with you too  
-I know this is going to be hard but please let’s work for it  
-I’m never leaving you Blaine Warbler, you are stuck with me forever-said Kurt smiling  
-I love your smile-said Blaine  
-I love you

**Author's Note:**

> English in not my first laguage please tell me if there are any mistakes  
> I dont own glee  
> Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
